1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to supported catalysts containing precious group metals and, more particularly, to engine exhaust catalysts containing palladium and gold, and methods of production thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industrial products such as fuels, lubricants, polymers, fibers, drugs, and other chemicals would not be manufacturable without the use of catalysts. Catalysts are also essential for the reduction of pollutants, particularly air pollutants created during the production of energy and by automobiles. Many industrial catalysts are composed of a high surface area support material upon which chemically active metal nanoparticles (i.e., nanometer sized metal particles) are dispersed. The support materials are generally inert, ceramic type materials having surface areas on the order of hundreds of square meters/gram. This high specific surface area usually requires a complex internal pore system. The metal nanoparticles are deposited on the support and dispersed throughout this internal pore system, and are generally between 1 and 100 nanometers in size.
Supported catalysts are quite useful in removing pollutants from vehicle exhausts. Vehicle exhausts contain harmful pollutants, such as carbon monoxide (CO), unburned hydrocarbons (HC), and nitrogen oxides (NOx), that contribute to the “smog-effect” that have plagued major metropolitan areas across the globe. Catalytic converters containing supported catalysts and particulate filters have been used to remove such harmful pollutants from the vehicle exhaust. While pollution from vehicle exhaust has decreased over the years from the use of catalytic converters and particulate filters, research into improved supported catalysts has been continuing as requirements for vehicle emission control have become more stringent and as vehicle manufacturers seek to use less amounts of precious metal in the supported catalysts to reduce the total cost of emission control.
The prior art teaches the use of supported catalysts containing palladium and gold as good partial oxidation catalysts. As such, they have been used extensively in the production of vinyl acetate in the vapor phase by reaction of ethylene, acetic acid and oxygen. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,823. As for vehicle emission control applications, U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,309 speculates that palladium-gold might be a good bimetallic candidate for increasing the rate of NO decomposition. The disclosure, however, is based on a mathematical model and is not supported by experimental data. There is also no teaching in this patent that a palladium-gold system will be effective in treating vehicle emissions that include CO and HC.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/624,116, now abandoned, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/624,128 disclose engine exhaust catalysts containing palladium and gold that have been proven to be effective in treating vehicle emissions that include CO and HC. The process disclosed in these patent applications for producing palladium-gold catalysts involves contacting of a support material such as alumina with metal salt solutions containing palladium and gold, and reducing the palladium and gold ions to metal particles in situ and in the presence of the support material using suitable reducing agents. Suitable reducing agents include one or more of sodium borohydride (NaBH4) and hydrazine (N2H4), both of which are hazardous and require special handling and disposal.